


It's Never my Time to Die...

by LordPuddle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPuddle/pseuds/LordPuddle
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S "Trapped In Prison with Dream" STREAM (March 1st)I am/was sad about his death and wanted to just write out my feelings so enjoy the angst
Kudos: 19





	It's Never my Time to Die...

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hecking short but I feel that it sums everything up well. Enjoy!

No one decided we would have a funeral. In the background, his final legacy began to play hauntingly.

As the sun began to set on the somber day, a tall black and white man dressed in a suit came by his old house. In the dimming light, you could make out a second, smaller figure carrying a couple of old vinyl discs.

The blond man fell to his knees and wept silently while the other man gently hugged him. The two sat there together, unmoving in front of the plain dirt shack, even as the rain began to fall. 

At some point, well after the sun set, another man came up the oak path wearing a gamer headset, accompanied by a beautiful woman in an old worn shawl. 

The two men from before seemed to come to an understanding, and the half-enderman walked off, leaving the three together.

Within the next few minutes, a seemingly half-fox creature arrived to the scene, with a potion-carrying man following behind.

The storm had become quite heavy, and when lightning flashed you could see their outfits: navy blue coats and three-pointed hats, some of them in a pale blue instead but dressed in the same fashion.

When the light faded, the faint outline of an eighth man was hovering above them in the same garb. His ghostly figure provided just enough light to make out the sign Tubbo had placed:  
Here lies the spirit of TommyInnit. May he rest in peace and in primes.


End file.
